<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha, Baby. by AnthonyKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092945">Alpha, Baby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyKing/pseuds/AnthonyKing'>AnthonyKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cardverse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyKing/pseuds/AnthonyKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p><p>The King unexpectedly goes into rut, and it's the Queens duty to take care of him.</p><p>And take care obviously means tease the hell out of him.</p><p>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha, Baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soft baby uwu omegas going into heat and needing their alphas to knot and pup them - (  ͡° ͜ʖ  ͡°) </p><p>big stwong aLPhas going into rut and desperately needing their omegas to take care of tHem - ❤️👄❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It started out slow, it always did. A barely noticeable flush that made him put on his tie a bit looser than normal that morning. The documents in his hand had taken on an additional duty as a fan, as Alfred found himself wafting them back and forth in an attempt to quell the flush in his veins. Yao was probably counting the amount of times he had tugged at his collar; count which was probably in the double digits by now. Nothing too alarming. It’s just a bit hot out, nothing more.</p><p>The annoyed attitude, the snappy replies and the furrowed brown that seemed to be have been etched onto his forehead, coupled with the repeated, annoyed pitch to the bridge of his nose, were all chucked down to the absence of his Queen. He <em>did</em> miss him after all and they hadn’t really spent any quality time together in a while, so it was natural for the Alpha in him to be on edge without the Omega at his side, and nothing more.</p><p>After that came the thrumming, the slight hum in his veins, like a mother’s gentle lullaby, which was easily ignored in favour of his Kingly duties. He bounced his leg as he sat at his desk, trying to shake off the restlessness that had taken root in all his muscles, making him roll his shoulders after every stroke of his quill to quell the itching need to move about. Yao had noticed that too, probably berating him in his mind for acting so improper, but staying strangely muted as Alfred crossed and uncrossed his legs for the fifth time. And if his hand was shaking slightly as he wrote, he did not comment on it.</p><p>Then came the flashes; heat that surged out from his chest in rolling waves, leaving behind sweet warmth that eventually turned icy cold, leaving goosebumps all over his arms and legs. He broke into a cold sweat, droplets of perspiration gathered in his hairline, only to be wiped away by a swift hand. That’s when hehad noticed how sweaty his palms were as well, and quickly wiped them on the fabric of his pants. At this point, he should have known.</p><p>Despite all the signs, Alfred did not realise the state he was in until he rose from his chair to follow Yao out of the room, and promptly had his knees give out under him before he could take a single step.</p><p>He distantly heard Yao questioning him as he tried gathering his thoughts. The thrumming in his veins had turned into a drum-beat, rushing loudly in his ears anddrowning out all other noise as his mind zeroed in on the burning heat pooling in his abdomen. He sucked in a harsh breath, tasting the scent of his own rut thick in the air around him.</p><p>After that, it was all a blur. He vaguely recalled Yao escorting him to his bed-chambers, passing by castle guards who broke into uncomfortable sweats as their King was half-carried down the hall by their Jack.</p><p>He collapsed on the bed with a shudder, pressing his hard-on against the soft mattress for some much needed friction. A frustrated groan left him as his shaking finger fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, throwing if off with a huff as the removal of the constricting fabric provided temporary levitation from the fire moving under his skin. His dress-shoes and socks followed soon after, dropping to the floor with a thud as he fell back onto the duvet.</p><p>Thoughts swam in his mind. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out <em>why</em> he was feeling like the the coiling in his abdomen would snap him in half if he didn’t do <em>something </em>about it, but the haze hovering over his every thought made thinking clearly extremely hard. The throbbing in his veins thundered like the march of a million soldiers, filling his head until it felt full enough to burst as he rolled over to his stomach. He was near tears, frustrated beyond belief and harder than he had ever been, and yet something was <em>missing</em>.</p><p>The haze cleared for a single moment, and suddenly it all fell into place.</p><p>He needed Arthur<em> here</em>.</p><p>
  <em>N o w.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Where </em>is the Queen, dammit!”</p><p>Yao slammed his palms down onto the desk before the Spadian delegates, all looking uncomfortably at the raging Jack before them. Collective strained swallows could be heard echoing in the large room, one delegate going as far as to chew on the tip of his pen as the scene unfolded before them.</p><p>“Can you not see how these are outstanding circumstances?” The Jack continued, leaning forward to invade the personal space of the delegate before him, making him lean back further in his chair in response.</p><p>“S—Sir, His Majesty is in the middle of a diplomatic meeting w—with the Hearts, Sir! We—we can’t just <em>pull</em> His Majesty away for—“</p><p>“I’ll take his majesties place for the remainder of the negotiations,” He leaned back to straighten back up to his full height, no longer leaning over the desk. “Now let me see the Queen,” he finished with a fiery look, gaze landing on each delegate in turn, who all shrunk back as the Jack regarded them with his deep brown eyes, filled to the brim with determination.</p><p>One delegate opened his mouth to respond, but shut it immediately as the door behind them cracked open with a click. A second later, the head of the Omega Queen popped out, surveying the room carefully until his eyes landed on Yao. The sound of wooden chairs scraping against marble filled the previously quiet room as everyone stood to bow to the Queen, who stepped through the threshold and closed the door with a quiet click.</p><p>“I heard the commotion.” The Queen stood with his back straight as he spoke in a confident tone, surely making Yao <em>very </em>proud. “Yao, did something happen?”</p><p>Yap pursed his lips.</p><p>“Follow me, Your Majesty. You have more pressing duties to attend to.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second the omega — <em>his</em> future omega, his mind supplied — stepped into the saturated air of his chambers, Alfred snapped to attention. The haze in his mind cleared as the scent of his soon-to-be Omega began filling the room, prompting him to rise from where he had been desperately grinding against the sheets to where the Omega was standing with his back to the Alpha — <em>his</em> alpha.</p><p>As soon as the door clicked closed, he slammed the Omega’s back to it, pinning him there with his arms on either side of his head. The Omega’s scent was even stronger up close. Alfred felt his mouth salivate at the sight of the Omegas dainty neck.</p><p>
  <em>”Alfred...?”</em>
</p><p>Flicking his gaze back up, he could see the omegas lips move, but everything besides the rushing of his own blood in his ears sounded muffled. The coiling in his stomach had tightened significantly, the hard-on in his pants becoming impossibly harder as he leaned forward to bury his nose where the sickeningly sweet scent of an aroused Omega was coming from. He inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling through his mouth as he subsequently nipped and mouthed kisses along the Omegas neck.</p><p>Arthur gasped as he was pushed against the door, the air knocked out of him quickly replaced with lung fulls of the alphas scent, heavy and tangy in the generous room. The alpha was grinding into him as he left open mouthed kisses along his scent glands, sending shivers through his body that settled firmly between his legs, where he could feel the manifestation of his own arousal start to seep trough his trousers.</p><p>The familiar scent of the Omega made his brows furrow, trying desperately to wade through his rut-ridden mind to remember exactly <em>who</em> this Omega was and <em>why</em> his scent was enough to momentarily calm him down enough to <em>tease</em> the poor thing. Moving his hands from where they had been gripping the Omegas wrists to wrap them both around his waist, he gripped him tight, pressing him into his body as if to <em>fuse</em> the Omega with himself would levitate the raging fire rolling over his skin.</p><p>
  <em>“Alfred, my darling…”</em>
</p><p>Alfred… that was <em>his </em>name, but hold on. Who called him that again? He… just couldn’t for the life of him think straight for even <em>a single second—</em></p><p>His grip slacked as another wave of smouldering heat rolled out from his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs and making his knees buckle under him. He crashed onto the floor with a heavy thud, mind just barely keeping up with the change as his point of gravity had suddenly shifted. He groaned loudly in the back of his throat, moving his hands up to try and push himself back up, but having a lot of difficulty finding the strength to do so.</p><p>The sickeningly sweet scent in the room intensified as the dull thud of fabric hitting the wooden floor echoed in his ears, muffled by the sound of his own thundering heartbeat as he weakly rolled onto his side. A cool hand came to rest on his heated cheek, turning his head towards the source of the sweet smell, barely making out the blond hair of the Omega as he shivered in rut-induced sweats.</p><p>
  <em>Huh, he always did like them blond…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alfred? Are you alright?”</em>
</p><p>Unsure what he said, and too delirious to think properly, he just nodded weakly, gaze trained on the Omega as he was gently coaxed up from the floor, arm slung over the Omega as he took shaky steps towards the bed. He grabbed for the Omega to grind into him to <em>hopefully</em> relieve some of the straining in his pants, but felt his gravity shift again as he landed back onto the bed with a groan.</p><p>He blinked up at the ceiling to try and recover his sense of balance as he took several lungfuls of the sweet, <em>delicious</em> scent in the room, feeling his body heat up all over again as the Omega entered his field of view again. He fumbled around <em>right</em> where Alfred wanted to be touched, but annoyingly only putting the <em>slightest </em>amount of pressure on his raging cock. Alfred whined breathily, unable to find the words to communicate what he wanted in his delirious state.</p><p>A pull and and tug and suddenly he was freed from the constraining fabric of his pants and boxers, sighing at the momentary relief as his body strained to control its own temperature, leaving his skin almost burning to the touch as he writhed on the bed. He scooted up on the covers, pushing himself to sit up on his elbows to find the Omega again.</p><p>Goddess above, <em>he was naked.</em></p><p>Now that his clothes were gone, the Omega’s scent could flow more freely, permeating the air around them as Alfred took deep lungfuls of aroused, <em>fertile</em> Omega. Another wave of heat rolled over his skin, causing him to pant slightly as his vision blurred even further, raging hard-on standing on end and feeling <em>very </em>neglected.</p><p>The Omega moved suddenly; One moment he was standing in front of him, in the next, Alfred was pressing him into his chest, the Alpha in him reacting and body moving on instinctual auto-pilot as he ground into the Omega in his lap, groaning as his cock slid against soft, slick-covered thighs. The Omega in his lap mouthed kisses along his throat, one hand running through his sweaty hair as he ground his hips in a steady rhythm, slick gushing out in large glops.</p><p>Alfred moaned lowly, catching the resulting spike in the Omega’s scent. Deeming the reaction to be a good one, he bucked upwards and moaned again, holding the Omega still with one arm around his waist. With his face this close to the Omega’s throat, Alfred could finally pick up the scent of rain and roses under all the toasty arousal and attraction.</p><p>“<em>Artie</em>…?” he mumbled, wrapping his arm tighter around the Omega, who was too busy nipping at the skin of his throat to answer, only humming in response.</p><p>“I— I need—“ He didn’t get to finish, interrupted by his own yelp as the Omega — <em>Arthur </em>bit down on his neck, lapping at the bite-mark with his tongue before pulling back with a cup of the King’s face.</p><p>“Let me take care of you, darling…” he purred, dragging his thumb over the Alpha’s lip.</p><p>Alfred could only nod in response, pain of the bite forgotten as he was hooked onto Arthur’s every word like a satellite in orbit as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.</p><p>They parted with a gasp as Arthur ground his hips down, catching Alfred’s cock between his ass-cheeks as he moved back and forth, aided by the ridiculous amount of slick he was producing. Grabbing the back of the King’s head, Arthur kept mouthing at his throat, relishing in the gasp and moans the Alpha gave in response, inner Omega <em>preening</em>.</p><p>Pushing at the Alpha’s chest with one hand and dragging the other from around his waist, he got him to lay down, leaning over the panting King as he slowly ground down, catching Alfred’s cock between his legs. The Alpha whimpered in response with a grab of his hips as he attempted to manoeuvre him where he <em>desperately </em>wanted him to be.</p><p>“A—Artie, <em>please…</em>”</p><p>Tutting at his King, Arthur brought his hand up to warp around his throat, applying no real pressure, but eliciting a gasp from Alfred all the same.</p><p>“<em>Patience</em>, my King…” he purred lowly, releasing his throat as he dragged his hand downward, past his powerful shoulders and defined chest, and resting the splayed palm of his hand on the King’s pelvis, <em>right</em> above where he wanted to be touched. Alfred groaned, scent spiking in annoyance as the grip on his hips tightened. Had he not been in the throes of his rut, the grip would have been bruising, but now it held no real strength behind it, allowing Arthur to easily slip out.</p><p>Arthur dragged each palm along the Alpha’s thighs as he scooted backwards on the bed, the tips of his finger’s dipping into the crevices outlining his powerful quads. He could feel them tense and quake under him as Alfred grunted in response.</p><p>Arthur laid down properly, eyes glued to the large cock in front of him, feeling slick trickle down onto the sheets below with the knowledge that the cock would be inside him soon. But with his Alpha making such sweet noises as he was touched and teased by his Omega made him push the aching need to be filled aside as he focused on pleasuring his King.</p><p>Alpha’s didn’t go into rut all that often, so Arthur was <em>definitely </em>taking his fill now.</p><p>Grabbing the pulsing cock with one hand and mouthing over the shaft with the other, Arthur kept a firm yet sluggish pace, delighting in the little whimpers he elicited from his King as he almost squirmed on the bed, breath coming out in harsh blows as he panted.</p><p>He thumbed over the tip, almost getting knocked down from the bed as Alfred bucked up with a moan as he grabbed a fistful of the Omega’s hair. Arthur hummed in response, sending vibrations through the Alfred’s cock as he closed his lips over the tip. Running his tongue across the slit made the Alpha groan in the back of his throat as he blew out a big breath.</p><p>“Ah—! Artie… <em>Ah,</em>” he panted, feeling the perspiration gather on his forehead as the Omega <em>teased </em>him. He bucked up again with a grunt, trying to push himself into the Omega’s mouth, expecting more of that <em>delicious</em> warmth inside, but yelping in pain instead as the Omega’s jaw set, pearly white teeth pressing just under his head, applying enough pressure to send a warning to the Alpha.</p><p>Alfred panted in anticipation, pain and shock and <em>pleasure</em> rolling over his skin as he wanted for the Omega to make his next move, keeping still under him as Arthur smoothed his palms along his things, rubbing in slow circles with the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, his jaw opened, and he took the King’s length down his throat in one swift motion, wrenching a surprised yelp and a long moan from Alfred as pleasure shot up his spine, sparking like electricity as it traveled outwards, making all his muscles spasm as the Omega swallowed around his cock. Fuck, the rut made him too damn sensitive.</p><p>“<em>Fuck—! </em>Ah, Artie—<em>!</em>”</p><p>Arthur set a slow, leisurely pace, bobbing all the way down to the base before pulling back up to run his tongue over the head before taking it all the way down his throat again, making Alfred buck off the bed as the Omega made him see stars. His breathing became laboured, coming out in harsh pants in between low groans.</p><p>“<em>Ah, wait— Stop— I’m—!“</em></p><p>Arthur let go with a pop, panting along with his husband as he looked up, noting his heaving breath and chuckling breathily in response. Rising to rest on his outstretched arms, he slowly crawled forward.</p><p>“Just—“ <em>Pant. “</em>give me a minute…” <em>Pant. “</em>I need to— <em>Fuck…</em>” Alfred panted, squinting at his husband, vision blurry as he heaved for breath. Pleasured aftershocks were still twitching in his muscles as his husband settled on top of him.</p><p>“Take your time…” Arthur whispered, leaning down to pepper kisses all over his throat, stroking up and down the King’s chest as silence settled over the room.</p><p>Slowly moving his hands upwards, Alfred grabbed his husbands hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles at his hipbones, arousal coming off in large waves that had Alfred salivating.</p><p>He groaned loudly, pressing the Omega down so he could grind up to the spot between his legs, where slick was pooling from his — soon to be <em>his</em> — entrance and onto their thighs, covering them both in a sticky sheen of the mouth-watering liquid. Alfred could hardly think as the sweet smell wrapped around his brain and pooled more lava-hot heat down to his abdomen.</p><p>“Artie…” he panted, pushing the Omega forwards, feeling the electricity that sparked through his muscles as his cock slid against the slick covered folds. He groaned loudly, fingers digging — as best as they could — into the Omega’a soft thighs as he pushed him backwards again, feeling the head of his cock lodge against his entrance. Arthur gasped, grabbing Alfred’s hands to prevent him from moving his body any further. Alfred groaned in annoyance.</p><p>“Artie…” he whispered, panting both from the intolerable heat and the fact that his own goddamn Omega was <em>teasing </em>him at a time like this—!</p><p>“<em>I need you</em>…” he whimpered, nearly tearing up from frustration. He was an Alpha in rut with a <em>gorgeous</em> Omega on top of him who still wasn’t <em>stuffed full with his cock—</em></p><p>His thoughts were cut off by his own gasp as the Omega grabbed his cock in his hands and lining it up with his entrance… and then stopped.</p><p>Alfred wanted to cry.</p><p>“Is this…” He sunk down ever so slightly, letting the head of the Alpha’s cock push against the ring of muscle, before pulling back up. “…what you want?” The Omega purred, steading himself with one hand on the Alpha’s abdomen.</p><p>“Yes…” Alfred panted, feeling very frustrated and maddeningly desperate.</p><p>“You want to fuck your Queen…?” Arthur whispered, pushing down again.</p><p>“Y—yes!”</p><p>“<em>Knot</em> me<em>…?”</em></p><p>Alfred half-moaned at the thought, which seemed to be a good enough answer for Arthur, who continued teasing his Alpha.</p><p>“<em>Pup… me</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Yes—!” </em>Alfred yelled, catching himself off guard with the desperate tone.</p><p>Arthur let out a breathy laugh, and finally — <em>finally</em> — allowed the head of Alfred’s cock to slip into him, earning gasps from both of them.</p><p>Alfred couldn’t, think couldn’t <em>breathe</em> as his mind zeroed in on the Omega’s body and the tight, warm, <em>dripping</em> space it allowed his cock to sink into. He arched off the bed, trying to push himself further in, in, <em>in</em> to that tight heat only an Omega could provide. He could faintly hear loud moaning through his pleasure shocked brain, and as Arthur took him to the <em>hilt</em> and settled on his abdomen, he realised the moans were his own.</p><p>“<em>Fuck….” </em>He gasped, so out of breath he could even find the air to explain how utterly <em>divine</em> the Omega felt on top of him. If he were to die in this moment, he wouldn’t even mind, because <em>surely </em>he was already in heaven.</p><p>Alfred gave an experimental push of his hips, pushing his knot against the tight ring of muscle of the Omega’s body in the process, earning a gasp and a stifled protest from Arthur, who had gotten strangely quiet, especially after his little <em>show</em> earlier. Looking down through his lashes, Alfred could make out the absolute <em>bliss </em>painted on his face as he leaned over him.</p><p>“Patience, my <em>King</em>…” he managed between puffed breaths that ghosted over the Alpha’s neck, eliciting tiny shivers and goosebumps along his arms and legs.</p><p>“<em>We have the whole night ahead of us</em>…”</p><p>He could feel Arthur smirking against his collar as he shifted his hips forward, cutting the frustrated retort off with Alfred’s own gasp. Gripping the Omega’s hips with the last of his strengths, he could only pant desperately as Arthur slowly shifted back and forth, cutting off his every thought with electricity that sparkled in his veins and settled like a bubble in his abdomen.</p><p>Arthur brought his hand up, locking it around the King’s throat as he continued working on what would be a <em>magnificent</em> bruise just below his jaw, high enough that it wouldn’t be covered up by the King’s collar when he would — <em>eventually</em> — need to get dressed again. Once he deemed the bruise big enough, he captured Alfred’s dilated gaze, baby-blues swimming in the pleasure Arthur was giving him, and leaned down for a kiss guaranteed to take his breath away.</p><p>Arthur would continue to take his breath away, not only all night, but for <em>three whole days.</em> Alfred had half the mind to be embarrassed at being dominated by his <em>own damn Omega</em>, but when he — months later — watched Arthur hum quietly to his own swollen belly, he found that he didn’t much mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>does this count as a cockblock? ;) I may write the actual stuff from Artie's perspective one day, but this is it for now folks ˆ-ˆ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>